All Just A Game
by Asira
Summary: AU: Usagi and Ami are assassins hired to kill Japan's top businessman, but run into some trouble when Heero and Trowa are hired as bodyguards for that same man... some OOC...Finally updated after TWO YEARS!
1. PROLOGUE

AN: As with most of the stories I write, I have nothing to say about this one...yet..

****

PROLOGUE

"Excuse me, I have a package for Mr. Futaki," the delivery-person said to the woman at the front desk.

"Mr. Futaki is at a very important meeting right now. Has that box been checked at the front?" the secretary asked.

"Yes. Will you sign this for him, ma'am?"

"I'd be glad to. Thank you. I'll make sure he gets this."

The young deliverer nodded at the secretary and left the building

***

Futaki Industries was one of the most successful businesses in the whole of Japan. Kenichi Futaki founded his business when he was still a young man of twenty-five years. He received the money from an anonymous person when he was down on his luck. Kenichi Futaki was a drunkard when he happened to receive a check for $2 million in his mail. Attached to the check was a note telling what to do with the money and what would happen to him if he didn't follow instructions. 

_Build up a business, I don't care what kind, but it better be prosperous. Enjoy your wealth, while it lasts. If you use this money in any other way, I will see to it that you experience the worst possible death there is. I'll warn you now; I'm watching you Kenichi. If you fail, you die._

***

Mr. Futaki was at a business meeting, arguing about how slow his corporation was going. 

"Our highest grossing product this year is selling less than our least grossing product last year! This is absurd! Mr. Oridawa, tell me, why is this"

Yoshida Oridawa glanced nervously at his fellow co.-workers before he answered. 

"Well, Sir, our competition is very..um..harsh..and.."

"I don't give a fuck about that competition shit. I've been looking at our records and it says here that there have been more factory related injuries this past year alone than in the TEN years! There's something you're hiding from me Oridawa. Now, please tell me what it is," Futaki said in a deadly voice.

"Sir, I assure you that we have kept the maintenance of every factory in top shape. I believe that someone is sabotaging the equipment."

"Oh really? And why do you think that? Is it just a hunch? I think you've seen too many of those kinds of movies Oridawa. I want security checks every morning on all machinery from now on. This meeting is finished. Goodbye everyone," Futaki stated with a tone of finality in his voice.

***

"Why would he do that? Someone asked Oridawa after their boss had left the room.

"Do what?"

"Well, he clearly showed that he didn't believe you when you gave him your idea of people trying to sabotage his factories. So why the hell would he tell us to perform security checks every morning on them?"

"I-I don't know."

***

"Oh, Mr. Futaki, you received a package today. Here it is," the secretary said as her boss came out of his meeting.

Kenichi Futaki wasn't really listening to the talking girl next to him. He had a more important issue to deal with. 

"Um.. Excuse me, Sir?"

"Yes? What is it?" Kenichi said irritated.

"Your package."

Futaki gave her a strange look. "What the hell are you talking about my package for?"

"I mean this one," the blushing secretary said, handing him a box. 

"Oh..well...yes..of course..thank you," Futaki said, embarrassed. "Go on with whatever you were doing."

"Yes, sir."

***

"Kenichi, you just humiliated yourself in front of your own staff member! What do you have to say to that?!" Futaki rebuked himself. "Of course she wasn't talking about the other 'package!' What the hell were you thinking?"

He sighed as he went to his office, which was conveniently placed on the third floor of the twenty-story building.

He had a nice, comfortable office with a big oak desk to the right of the door. In the middle were two soft-cushioned, Victorian style sofas facing each other. A small glass table was set between them. To the left was the bulletproof window, which also took up one whole side of the room.

Futaki took a small remote and pressed the only button on it. The wall behind his desk revealed a door that led to a room which nobody knew about except for him.

The room looked exactly like his office, but there were no video cameras or any windows. It was his own PRIVATE room.

"So let's see what's in this thing," Futaki said, forgetting about his earlier worry.

The box was simply wrapped in brown paper and tape. Inside was a small stuffed rabbit. It was holding a carrot and had a note attacked to it, which read:

__

Your paradise has come to the end of the line,

Soon your profits will all be mine.

I told you to enjoy the money well,

And your life has been everything but a living hell.

Wealth and fame, for you no more,

Cuz you'll be knockin' on heaven's door.

Adios my amusing little friend,

For now it's time to meet your end.

"What the--" But before Futaki could finish his sentence, a poison-coated dart, half an inch long, was injected into his neck. The dart, which was almost as thin as a blade of grass, infected Futaki's body one second after contact. Kenichi Futaki was dead less than a minute later. The stuffed bunny had a bomb delicately disguised so that no detectors of any sort could trace it. It was set off thirty seconds after Futaki died, burning the room and the note into fine ash.

***

The pretty secretary heard nothing of the explosion when she was going out of the building.

"Good night, miss," the security guard said to her.

"You too sir."

Without turning around, she quietly left the building and headed for a black convertible in the parking lot.

"Right on time, as always," said a young woman wearing a deliveryman's outfit. She was sitting on the passenger's seat of the car.

"I try my best," the secretary grinned. "Good thing Mr. Futaki's 'secret' room is soundproof."

"That was one of the easiest jobs we've ever taken from this guy."

"I agree. What about the security tape of today?"

"Vanished...without a trace. God, that was easy. I hope our next job is _at least _a small challenge."

The secretary nodded in agreement as she put on her sunglasses and drove out of the Futaki Company parking lot for the last time.

AN: The only thing I have to say is...It's _VERY HARD_ to write a poem that actually _rhymes_!!! ^_^' 

* * *


	2. CHAPTER 1: Next Target

AN: FINALLY!! I know, I know. I took so long to update it.. But with summer band and then school starting right after it...I didn't really have enough time. But here...if anyone cares to read it... ^_^'  
  


****

CHAPTER 1: Next Target

"Breaking news. The wealthy business owner Mr. Kenichi Futaki was found burned to death in his office this morning. More information will be given at a later time when we know more about this tragic event."

A crystal glass was dropped somewhere in the huge three-story mansion. Shuffling feet were heard running towards the nearest phone.

"Hello, I'd like to hire two of your best bodyguards. Actually, I want your top two bodyguards."

"Sir, you are aware that you are asking for people the best bodyguards in the world?"

"Yes."

"Even one is very pricy--"

"I don't care...Give me both of them and start today. Name any price you want."

There was a long pause before a different voice came on the line.

"Please state your name."

"Tsukishiro Kuromeru."

"They will be at your office at precisely nine this morning."

"I want them at my house right now!!"

"But sir--"

"No!! They better be here in one hour or the deal is off.

"Y-Yes, sir."

After the woman hung up the phone, a young man stepped up from behind the corner.

"He wouldn't have cut the deal even if we never showed up today. He's one of the best at his business and he wants the best of everything else. He won't take 'no' for an answer."

The woman nodded silently in agreement.

"But he won't have to worry about tardiness, will he?" an older looking man asked the younger one.

"No, Sir."

***

"Is this a fucking joke?!" Kuromeru asked, just finding out how young his two bodyguards were. "YOU two are the world's top bodyguards?!"

Their silence answered his question for him.

"Well then. You two have to be at my side at all times. I know all your rules to being a bodyguard. So just follow them correctly, with extra protection, and everything will run smoothly. I don't know how long I'll need you, so I'll just pay your agency weekly. Do you agree with everything?"

"Mission accepted."

***

"Ladies, let me congratulate you on a job well done. Now, your final mission from me has just become harder than I originally planned. His name is Tsukishiro Kuromeru. He is the leading business owner in the world, but, after hearing of Mr. Futaki's 'mysterious' death, he decided to be a smart-ass. He hired Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton. Good luck ladies."

The shadowed face on the screen disappeared and the package, which had been sent, was being opened.

"Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton. I think I've heard of them before," Ami said.

"Well, I have NO clue who they are," the second girl, Usagi said. "Let's see what's in here."

Inside the heavy box were statistics and a detailed report about Kuromeru's private life, business, and other little tidbits, starting at what time he was born, where, when, the name of his parents, etc. There was also his family tree, dating back about 50 years. His criminal records and copies of his diplomas, birth certificate, and other important documents were all found there.

"Phew. Boss sure is nice to us, giving us all this information," Usagi whistled.

"Yes, but most of this is about Kuromeru. And," Ami said while pulling out a single sheet of paper, "this is what he found for Heero and Trowa."

"That's it?! One paper for the two of them?! Is he expecting us to research for ourselves?!" Usagi cried.

"Hmm.. it says here that their real names are as follows: Heero is actually Odin Lowe Jr. and Trowa is Triton Bloom. It doesn't know a picture of either of them. Let's see. Heero has Prussian blue eyes and--"

"Prussian? What kid of a color is that? I've never heard of Prussian blue!"

"And brown hair. Trowa has green eyes and brown hair also."

"Oh, that's VERY descriptive," Usagi said sarcastically.

"Heero's nickname is the 'Perfect Soldier' and Trowa's is 'The Silencer.'"

"What kind of nicknames are those?"

"They must be good. Look, it says here that these two are _the best_ bodyguards in the world."

" 'The Best,' huh? Isn't your curiosity just killing you right now?"

"What are you thinking now, Usagi?" Ami asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Hmm.. Let me see what our guy does," Usagi said, grabbing some papers. "He owns a bunch of stuff. Uh...oh look!! He owns his own modeling company! Oh yes!!"

"All right. It's just a modeling company, Usagi. No need to get over excited about it."

"No, no, no!! I heard on the news a few days ago that Kuromeru was going to hold this modeling search for new models. And since I really don't feel like READING about him, why don't we just go check out the model search?"

"You don't really mean it, do you, Usagi?"

"Of course I mean it!! Oh please, please, PLEASE, Ami? Can we go? And anyway, I ALSO heard he was going to be there, IN PERSON!! It would be so much fun!!"

"Well....All right. I suppose we haven't had any really fun for a while, so, why not?" Ami said, finally giving in.

"Thank you, thank you, Ami!!"

"Okay.. Your welcome," Ami giggled at her excited friend.

***

There were many pretty young ladies at the model search. The building was crowded with women wearing their most revealing outfits.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Ami moaned, looking at everyone else.

"Don't complain. We WILL have fun, whether you like it or not!!" Usagi said, practically dragging her friend towards the sign-up table.

"Hi, we're here for the modeling search."

"Hello, I just need you to answer a few questions and you will be able to try out. And if you don't make it this time around, you can always attend other searches without filling out an information sheet since we send out all the data on you IF you request it. This should only take a few minutes of you time. And please return your completed paper to that end table at the right of you. Once there, you will receive a name tag and will proceed to that back room over there at the far left corner for your try-out and interview."

Usagi and Ami stared at the young man who just explained what to do.

"Do you really HAVE to say this to EVERYONE who enters this thing?" Usagi asked, awed at what a boring job he had.

"Well...yes.."

"But why the hell would someone want to do that?!....Oh...NOW I know. He probably does it just to see all the girls, don't you?" Usagi said, smiling evilly.

"Um.." the man gulped and began to turn red.

"Usagi, don't tease people like that. I'm sorry, but she's always like this. Always joking. Come on Usagi, unless you want to be one of the last."

"Okay. Well, nice meeting you..um..." Usagi paused, looking at the guy's nametag. "Nice to meet you Torihiko. Hey, maybe I'll see you later!"

Usagi winked at the already red Tori and left to fill out the information sheet with Ami.

***

Tsukishiro Kuromeru watched the 'little girls,' as he called them, as they posed for the photographer.

'They're too young. And even if they were older, they still act like small, star-struck schoolgirls. All of them. How will they ever be the kind of models I'm looking for? Every year. It happens every single fucking year. I always have to go with these kinds of girls. Why can't I have a model that is mature about his business?'

"Look at them. Their giggling is annoying me so much, someone's going to have to hold me down before I kill them all," Kuromeru growled.

His two bodyguards weren't surprised by what their temporary boss had just said. They had already done their reading and knew about his illegal drug deals, his whore houses, and his business concerning the black market. They already knew about his total hatred towards immature, bickering young women. They also knew the reason for this mentality of his.

When he was younger, his parents died from a drug overdose. His older sister was left to take care of him. She did for a while, but she was also addicted to heroin, so her 'care' was really abusive nights when she came home from her 'job.' She sold crack to the idiots who were too addicted and couldn't get enough. She emptied out many pockets of all types of people.

Every night, she would bring home a different 'friend' and told Tsukishiro that she was just going to show her new friend her bedroom. All of them were male. It sickened him that his sister, Shira, didn't care what age her bedroom friends were. Starting at 14 to who knows how old, she always managed to have one on her every night.

"Next!" Kuromeru said angrily, making the barely covered girls start to cry.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!"

They heard his voice from the other side of the door, which led to the try-outs. Two crying girls were hustled out and two more went in.

"It seems that our little buddy wasn't pleased with those two," Usagi chuckled.

"Well, we're next, so...."

"It's time to put our game-face on."

"NEXT!!!"

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

AN: Don't know what to say about this first chapter... Um...and if you all DO like it, just hope that I'll have enough time to write more... 


	3. CHAPTER 2: In

AN: I know..I know. I took the longest time to update this story, but I had a really bad case of writer's block, so I just wrote down whatever came into mind. Don't kill me if this chapter seems a bit...odd..compared to the rest of the story. My brain was dead when I thought of it. FORGIVE ME!!

__

Italics = thoughts

"words" = dialogue 

****

CHAPTER 2: In

The room was silent and ominous. Kuromeru was in the darker part of it, allowing himself to calm down. Those previous two girls hadn't even finished their first sentence when he exploded.

_Their voices were just too damn high._

He breathed slowly, taking his time. 

The two assassins scrutinized the room without anyone noticing since they were wearing sunglasses. They had purposely been slow in coming in to see most of what their surroundings would be. They stood by the door, noticing Kuromeru's latest outbreak and noted two young men standing, arms crossed, at the ends of the table where their boss was supposed to be. 

"Must be them," Ami whispered so only her friend could hear.

"Hm... Interesante...MUY interesante," Usagi murmured, looking at the handsome guys. 

Ami smiled and shook her head. "Is this what you call fun?"

"I'll answer that question later. But in the meantime, here comes Mister Millionaire."

"Girls," Kuromeru cleared his throat before continuing. "Please, stand in the middle of the room. Yes. There, thank you."

He was still trying to get himself composed as he spoke to the two young women.

"Now, please, tell me your names."

"I'm Usagi and this is my friend Ami."

"Right. Please go over to Pierre. He'll take a few shots of you two."

Ami and Usagi complied with Kuromeru's request.

"So, what do you think of those two?"

"They don't look _that_ tough..." Usagi said, becoming silent. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing...just.."

"..Just??"

"Just that they're pretty well built, don't you think so?"

"Usagi!!" Ami exclaimed, letting out an exasperated sigh, then figuring out just a second too late that she had said it out loud.

"Is there a problem, Miss Ami?" Kuromeru asked quietly.

"Yes, Ami. _IS_ there a problem?" Usagi asked, looking at her friend slyly.

"I'm sorry. I just remembered something. Precisely how long is this going to take Mr. Kuromeru?"

The latter was surprised that this girl actually was asking the length of this interview, with an annoyed look on her face too.

"It won't take that long," he replied.

"She asked _precisely_ how much time, Mr. Kuromeru. You didn't give her a _precise_ answer." Usagi stated bluntly.

Instead of the expected eruption, Kuromeru laughed, causing even the two statues to raise their eyebrows. 

"Well, well, well.. What exactly do we have here? Two spunky young women," he chuckled.

"_Spunky_? Yeah, well, you _could_ consider us that," Ami said thoughtfully.

"Along with other things not worth mentioning," Usagi snickered.

"And a wonderful sense of humor."

"Um..excuse me, ladies, but I would like to have this done before the day is over!" Pierre snapped at the two teens.

"Oh, we're sorry. You know, we just got caught up talking to your boss. Hey, what are those guy's names?" Usagi asked Pierre, pointing at the young men.

"Don't you think they're just the sexiest things?" Pierre sighed dreamily. "Their names are Heero and Trowa and they're K-baby's new bodyguards. And I'll tell you one thing ladies; I've seen them work out at the gym just a few blocks from here..and mm mm good!!"

Ami and Usagi giggled at their newly found acquaintance and glanced over at their mission. 

While the two young women were taking their pictures, Kuromeru was trying to have a conversation with his two new guards.

"These two are..not quite like the usual teenage girls. They..hm...are surely more quick-minded and have brains compared to those other nitwits. Very smart indeed. And they _do_ have looks that could kill. What do you think Heero, Trowa?"

The two men stayed silent, as always, completely defeating the purpose of Kuromeru getting an opinion from them. He looked at them with a questioning stare. When they didn't say anything, he sighed, beaten and resumed to look towards where the pictures were being taken.

_These two are too serious. I have to get SOMEONE to get them talking. Hmm.. What am I looking for in a model? Of course looks, personality..These girls both have it...Perfect..._

Kuromeru looked more appreciatively at the girls, every now and then glancing at the 'boys' on either side of him.

"Ladies, ladies. Thank you both very much for coming today. I can tell you right now that you both made it in this thing. I'll have Pierre, he's also my part-time secretary, call you to tell you about everything," Kuromeru said contentedly.

"You're welcome Mr. Kuromeru. It was a pleasure doing this, right Ami?" 

"Um..well, yes. Thank you for letting us have the chance to be...models...Mr. Kuromeru," Ami said as if partially repulsed by the idea.

Thankfully, Kuromeru was too preoccupied and didn't notice the change of tone in Ami's voice. 

"I'm sorry, Ami," Usagi whispered. "I didn't really expect us to make it."

Ami sighed, closed her eyes, and put her hand up to her forehead. "It's...okay..Usagi. Just don't do something like this again, without thinking of the consequences."

Usagi looked worriedly at her friend, then glanced quickly at the bodyguards. She never noticed how damn close they were to them and knew, by the way they were looking at them, that they had heard everything Ami had said.

Bringing Ami closer to where Pierre was, she said, "Ami, don't be so loud next time. Those two heard you."

"Excuse me?" Ami opened her eyes, surprised that Usagi was actually telling _her_ to be careful. 

"You heard me. They heard everything we said to each other."

"Hey, you were the one who started talking to me about it!" Ami whispered harshly.

"Whoa..I'm sorry!" Usagi stated, backing away from her upset friend.

Ami pretended to look at Kuromeru, but with her peripheral vision, she eyed the two men he was in-between. She was seen looking by one of them and made full eye contact with him.

_So this one is...?? Heero or Trowa??_

Those eyes. She felt as if he was looking deep into her soul and finding out everything about her at that very moment. That damn look he was giving her discomfited her so much that she hated it. Looking away, Ami felt her face warm up.

_The hell? _

"Usagi, let's go," Ami uttered quietly.

_What just happened between those two? I wonder._

Usagi smiled briefly at the idea that was forming in her head and stopped smiling when she saw Ami. She looked a little embarrassed and irritated.

"Um..sure, Ami. I guess I owe you anyway. Well, bye Mr. Kuromeru!!" Usagi said, following her glum companion.

***

"Ami, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Usagi."

"Are you sure? It seemed as if you were going to...well...you acted kind of funny in there."

"Yeah.. I was just.... thinking about something.... Modeling...err..Usagi!!" Ami cried.

"I'm sorry!! I told you that already! I owe you, I _know _that! Just forgive me now and I'll pay you back later...okie dokey?"

Ami sighed, relieved that she had succeeded in making her friend think about something else other than what was bothering her.

_That was a close one._

"Let's see...Why don't we get something to eat first? What about that place there?" Usagi said, pointing at an ice-cream shop. "Let's go! My treat!"

"Okay, Usagi, but don't think buying me ice-cream will get you out of the whole you've created yourself by entering ME in that search."

Usagi, planning on doing exactly that, groaned and continued to walk towards the shop. Ami smiled inwardly, thinking it funny that she knew exactly what Usagi was thinking...sometimes...

***

Usagi cried happily as a large bowl of chocolate-vanilla swirl ice-cream, drenched in oozing hot chocolate, topped with oreo crumbs, nuts, and other whatnots, was placed in front of her, ready to be eaten.

"This is heaven!" she screamed out before indulging herself in the mountain of sweet bliss.

"Usagi!" what seemed to be a man's voice called out from behind Ami.

"Pierre?!" Usagi gaped at the sight of their photographer. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent by K-baby to watch over you two. He had a hunch that you guys would eat to celebrate your accomplishment. All that ice cream! Usagi, as your future photographer, secretary, and dietitian, I am forced to take garbage like that away from you, starting right now," Pierre said triumphantly.

"WHAT?!?! No ice cream?! No chocolate...nothing?!" Usagi cried angrily.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way to keep in shape, along with working out every morning at five..."

"......"

"Plus, a salad every lunch and dinner."

"......"

"And a few more little details, but you'll find out about them later. Okay, girls--Usagi! Put that spoon down!!" Pierre scolded the blond-haired girl who had tried to sneak a scoop of ice cream in her mouth while he was talking.

"Aww...please, Pierre? Just one tiny, itsy bitsy little bite?? PLEASE??" Usagi begged, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No, and don't try those eyes on me, missy. I've seen a lot more men that can do a better job at that than you're doing."

"Err.."

Suddenly, Ami started giggling at the red-faced girl sitting in front of her.

"You know what, Usagi? You don't have to pay me back anymore. I've always told you to _think_ before you act. Well, look what's happened to us now that you didn't follow my advice."

Usagi stared at photographer to friend, then back again.

"Come on you two! I know the perfect place where they serve the freshest salads. Now, don't look at me like that, Usagi. K-baby wants ALL of his models to be healthy and in top shape. Now, COME ON!" Pierre said, finally grabbing the bowl of ice cream away from Usagi, who already had two large teardrops at the corners of her eyes. 

After dumping the bowl in the trash, Pierre grabbed both girls' hands and pulled them outside. Seeing the look on Usagi's face, he said something that mildly surprised Ami, and got Usagi amusingly delighted.

"Oh yes, and I forgot to tell you one thing. K-baby also asked me to take you both shopping. He's invited you two to Caplet's Café, one of the finest restaurants here, to celebrate. He owns it, of course, and told me to help you find some nice evening dresses to wear. And..I know what you're going say, Ami. He gave me one of his credit cards to use to buy your clothes, and he never told me exactly how much I--we can spend. Happy now?"

AN: Sorry again for this messed up chapter. Since I'm just fixing this chapter, I'll tell those who haven't already read this story that I had a vote for the couples. Find out who won in the third chapter!! ^_^


	4. CHAPTER 3: Craziness and Caplet’s Café

AN: Okay, you can call this chapter an extremely late Christmas present. And, I'd like to thank Kaiya! You are awesome! Thanks for the help with the chat and that guy. Anyway, sorry I didn't keep my promise about this chapter being up on Sunday, but here it is! Enjoy!

LOL…Oh yeah, I forgot the couples. The winners are: read the chapter to find out!! LOL… Just kidding. This story is going to be an Ami/Heero and Usagi/Trowa story. 

__

Italics = thoughts

"words" = dialogue 

****

CHAPTER 3: Craziness and Caplet's Café

The store Pierre brought the girls to contained all the necessities needed for a formal party. There were dresses for every season and for every type of occasion. Most of them were imports from other countries, which led to higher prices, and bulging eyes from the girls.

"Oh my, these are so expensive. I don't think I can spend that much--"

"Don't worry, Ami. K-baby has so much money; he doesn't even know what to do with it. He raises my salary every week. And anyway, his _EXACT_ words were 'Here, take my credit card. Have them spend as much as they like on whatever they want.' So, I did. Well, we haven't actually spent _anything_ yet since you two are too money conscious."

"We're sorry, Pierre, but we aren't used to this kind of stuff. It's like a huge shopping spree. How much money should we--"

"Didn't you hear him, Ami? Pierre said that Kuromeru said that we could spend as much as we want. Now, I've gotten over the shock of seeing these prices, so why don't you? It's not our money anyway, so we don't have a problem," Usagi said, starting to look around the store for a dress.

"But, I don't like being indebted to people, and with dresses that cost this much--"

"Okay, here. Think about it as a _gift_ from our new boss. Let's say, an early Christmas present."

"But--"

"Oh my God, Ami. I found _the_ perfect one for you!" Pierre exclaimed, holding up a low cut, short silver dress. It was strapless and would show all of the wearer's shoulder.

"Um, Pierre, thanks, but, I don't really like that," Ami said, then seeing her friend's face, "but of course, I have no objection to your sense of style. I mean, you _are_ a photographer. I just like choosing my own clothes."

"Pierre, you can help _me_ out. There's just so many of them that I want! Which one looks better on me, this one or this one," Usagi said; after seeing the grieved look on his face after Ami had spoken to him, she used her wits to come up with something that would cheer him up.

"Ami, you shouldn't be so harsh on him. Can't you tell that he gets his feelings hurt easily?" Usagi asked quietly while Pierre was looking for the nth dress Usagi could try on.

"I know, but, if we're going to be friends, he's going to find out our likes and dislikes one way or another. It's just like that," Ami said calmly. "And by the way, how _do_ you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How can you conclude something about a person's character, even when you've known him for less than a day?"

Usagi laughed at Ami's question and answered.

"I thought you would know me by now, Ami. I'm just that kind of person, I guess."

"Usagi! Come here!" Pierre ordered from the other side of the section they were in.

"All right! Be right there!" Usagi shouted across the room, then turning to Ami, "I'm not going to let you see my dress until we arrive there so it can be a surprise. You better pick a really good one, because that's what I'm going to be doing."

"You don't have to worry about that Usagi. I saw this one dress, but I won't go into the details."

"And you shouldn't. I love this day! Always full of surprises, don't you think? And I don't want them to stop!"

"Well, then, if you want a surprise, I should buy my dress right now and get ready."

"Usagi! I found it! The perfect dress, in my opinion, of course," Pierre said, coming up to the girls. 

"Pierre, I have my dress picked out. Is it all right if I buy it right now?"

"Certainly! Is it okay to ask if I could see it?" Pierre said, a little unsure of Ami's taste in clothing.

"Actually, I want to surprise everyone--don't worry, I'm sure you'll think it's acceptable," Ami said as if reading his mind.

"But--"

"Oh, come on Pierre. Just let Ami buy the dress and just in case you don't like it, you could buy one of your choice and bring it along with you to the place and order her to change," Usagi laughed at her own idea.

"That's actually quite an smart plan there Usagi. Okay, Ami, if I totally despise your outfit for tonight, you will change into the one I showed you earlier, deal? That's the only way you can wear your choice dress tonight."

"Oh...okay. It's a deal."

"Here's the card, and bring it back to me when you've finished. Go to the limo and tell the driver to hold your dress, he'll know what to do with it. Come back here, and after Usagi and I finish picking out her dress, you two are going to help me find the ideal ensemble for this evening!" Pierre exclaimed happily.

Ami and Usagi looked at each other and smiled at the new idea.

***

"But Mr. Kuromeru, your building is barely big enough to fit all your guests for tonight. It's a huge fire hazard with all these people there and--"

"Is that it? Is that the reason why you called me up and wasted both of our time? To tell me that it's a problem to invite my personal friends to _my_ café? To tell me that _my _building isn't big enough?! A fire hazard? My buildings were built by the _best_ contractors and architects money can buy, and you're telling me that it isn't _big_ enough? Well, Mitsuki, I always thought that you had brains. They're called fire extinguishers. They're the little metal things in the ceiling that spray water when there's fire, get it?"

"...."

"Now, Mitsuki, it's not my damn problem, so don't come crying to me about some foolish thing like this again. I hired you because I know you've got brains and organization skills. Now, the only thing I want you to do is use them. You have the finest staff in the city, so this party shouldn't be hard to prepare. Don't think that I'll let you off easily if something isn't done when I get there just because you were spending your fucking time talking to me! Everything _better_ be ready by the time I get there. By the way, I'll be there two hours from now, that's five, to check the progress. So quit slacking off and GET TO WORK!"

"Y-Ye--"

Kuromeru hung up, frustrated at the progress of his plans. 

"Sir, it's true. It isn't wise to hold a gathering with such a great amount of people. It's like inviting your killer into your house. There're just too many people. You should--"

"Heero, don't you _DARE_ tell me what I should and shouldn't do. I don't care what _you_ think. I don't pay you to give me advice with my own affairs. Your job is to protect me and nothing else. I don't give a damn if _you_ think it isn't a good idea."

"I didn't say that I 'thought' sir, I _know_ it's a idiotic--"

"How _dare_ you?! You insolent little--"

_Calm down. They're the only ones that can protect you, remember that. If you want this to work out, stay on their good side._

"Heero, just remember, I'm paying you to do this job. It shouldn't be _that_ hard for the two of you. You guys _are_ the _best_ bodyguards in the world, aren't you? Or am I just wasting my money on a pair of idiots who don't know when to keep their mouths shut?" Kuromeru smirked evilly.

"....."

_That shut his trap._

"Good to know that you have no other 'thoughts' on anything," Kuromeru said, walking out the door. "Oh, yes. Both of you should wear something _decent_ for tonight. Not those old rags you consider clothing."

***

Caplet's Café was warm and filled with chatty, chic people i.e. models. 

Kuromeru stepped into what he thought was the _greatest_ café in the city. Beside him were his two bodyguards, who had, of course, caused many heads to turn towards them.

"Kuro! It's great to see you again!" A pretty young redhead exclaimed, coming up to the trio.

"Rita," Kuromeru said with contempt, "It's…nice to see you too."

"Won't you introduce your new friends to me?" Rita asked _almost_ innocently.

"Heh, but my dear Rita, my new models, or as you said friends, aren't here yet," Kuromeru said.

"But… I didn't mean…"

_I know you didn't mean them you little whore._

"Kuromeru!!"

_Ah… The queen of all whores has arrived._

"Tara," Kuromeru nodded at the most outrageously dressed, most out-of-place looking woman at the restaurant.

"Kuromeru! It's been so long! I see you've gotten new bodyguards."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, I guess, knowing that you are an utterly dense and pathetic woman who desires nothing except the male sex around her, you never heard of the death of Kenichi Futaki, the rich millionaire."

What Tara heard: 

"You are a wonderful woman who desires sex with males, especially rich millionaires."

"So true, Kuromeru. How do you know these things? Am I _that_ obvious?" Tara smiled, eyeing the fresh meat—Heero and Trowa. "You never told me why you got these two."

_Yes, I did._

"Hmm… You two are certainly eye candy to every woman here," Tara said slyly.

"Kuromeru! You ass!"

_God, will I EVER get to sit down?!_

"It's been a while, Hajime."

"So where are your models?" Hajime said, slapping the man's back.

"They'll be here, don't worry."

"So, Kuro, what are their names?" Tara asked.

"Ami and Usagi."

"Ami and—wait… I meant those two!" Tara said, pointing at Heero and Trowa.

"So, Kuromeru, where did you find these girls again?" Hajime asked, causing the old man to get a headache.

_Why are all these people talking to me?_

"We're HERE!!" a loud voice shouted from behind Kuromeru.

_Pierre._

"Come on in you two!" Pierre said happily. "Now, don't be shy!"

"Shy?" Hajime laughed. "If they're shy, then why the hell did you choose—"

Two gorgeous young women came through the door, triggering an astounded silence.

One of them had on a two-piece, sapphire blue outfit. The top was sleeveless and had two silver-black clasps holding up the blouse straps. The bottom was a skirt, which matched the chemise on top. Both pieces had a black fur lining at the bottom rim, which made the whole outfit have an elegant look of both summer and winter. The high-heeled sandals being worn were sapphire blue like the dress. The girl was only adorned with a single sterling silver bracelet with real sapphires embedded in it and small, matching sapphire earrings. Her face was passive with a glint of anxiety in her deep blue eyes and a barely noticeable frown. 

_I don't belong here._

The other girl was dressed in a long, form-fitting pink satin gown. She had on a pink scarf around her shoulders. Her hair was in a tight bun, held up by a magenta tie, with two wavy strands of hairs hanging freely at the sides of her face. She wore a charm bracelet with moons, stars, and hearts and her earrings were moon-shaped diamonds. Her eyes were dancing vividly, roaming around the assembly of haughtily dressed people, clearly showing her opposition towards their type, and also showing her own hypocrisy. 

_So these people are one of the types of people Kuromeru hangs around with. What a snotty looking bunch._

The man with them was wearing tight black pants and a frilly white blouse. His face was delighted in seeing the crowd's reaction to the new models and, when he had given everyone enough time to observe the girls, he broke the silence.

"So?? What do you think, Kuromeru?" Pierre asked curiously, grabbing the girls' wrists and taking them to their boss.

"Very nice, indeed, Pierre. You did a wonderful job! You two girls look simply spectacular!"

"Well, Mr. Kuromeru, I don't know how it's possible to be simple and spectacular at the same time, but thanks anyway," Usagi smiled sweetly.

"Haha… Funny little one, aren't you?" Hajime chuckled.

_Little?_

"Hajime, this is Usagi and Ami. As you can tell, these are my new models. Can you see why I chose them? Now, let's go to our table. Ladies first," Kuromeru said.

_Wow, he actually sounded nice this time._

Usagi went first, but was tripped by the length of her own dress.

_Shit, I knew I should've gotten a shorter dress!_

She was about to fall face down, but a pair of hands grabbed her in time. Looking up, Usagi saw one bodyguard's face close up for the first time.

_He's only a boy! Cute though. Nice eyes. _

Usagi smiled at how completely ridiculous her thought was.

_She's got a pretty smile…Let go._

"Thank you. Sorry, I'm just not used to these shoes," Usagi laughed.

"Well, you better get used to them, _little_ girl, or you won't make it in this business," Tara said arrogantly.

_Can people STOP calling me LITTLE?!?!_

"Tara, go away," Kuromeru said wryly.

"Why?"

"You aren't sitting with us, are you?"

"No…"

"Then go, you're preventing us from our food. And… You're testing my patience."

"Sorry, sir," Tara apologized, scowling at Usagi.

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" Usagi whispered harshly to Ami.

"Don't ask me. I'm just a simple bystander."

"Well, I can tell I'm not going to like that Tara person. Oh, and by the way, I love your dress!"

"Thank you, but you already told me that outside," Ami chuckled. "And, may I ask what _was_ that?"

"What was what?"

"You know. The whole tripping episode. Blaming the shoes, huh?"

"Yes…"

"Oh, don't lie! I saw you step on your dress!"

"I like my dress, FYI. So nyaaa," Usagi said, sticking out her tongue.

"No, no, no. Models don't stick out their tongues," Pierre reprimanded.

"And, oh, Usagi, one more thing."

"What is it _now_?"

"Could you see both eyes when you _stared_ at him, or was his hair still in the way?"

"Huh?"

"Was it a spark of interest I saw in your eyes when he caught you? Is _that_ the reason why you tripped?"

"NO!!"

"I'm thinking it is, since it obviously wasn't your shoes and you said yourself it wasn't the dress that tripped you. So, I just concluded that you wanted to be in his arms—"

"Excuse me?!" Usagi exclaimed, beginning to blush.

"You heard me," Ami whispered, enjoying embarrassing Usagi for once. "You know you liked it, I see you blushing right now."

Before Usagi could say anything, Kuromeru clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up people! I want you all to welcome the two newest models in the league Ami and Usagi."

All the people who weren't already standing stood up to clap for what they called 'virgins' to the business.

"Now, all right, all right. Let's eat!"

_Finally!_

"Okay, girls, I'll be eating next to you two, you know, to make sure you eat properly," Pierre informed them while taking his seat next to Usagi.

"WHAT?"

"Didn't I already explain this to you, Usagi? I said—"

"I know, but aren't all these other models your victi—I mean, clients too? Shouldn't you be watching what _they_ eat, instead of just us?"

"No, they have their own dietitians. K-baby requested moi to be your own personal—"

"Awwwww…"

"Usagi, I-I'm shocked! So you don't like me?" Pierre cried, taking out a handkerchief and dabbing the fresh tears from the sides of his eyes.

"No! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry Pierre. I _do_ like you! Okay, I'll go along with your little diet thing—"

"Great! Okay, here's what your going to do. Let me choose _everything_ you want. I'll tell the waiter your order. That means you too, Ami," Pierre said, delighted.

"But weren't you crying—"

"He was just acting, Usagi!" Ami giggled from across Usagi.

"Acting…"

_Just like we are._

"And you girls better listen to everything he tells you to do," Kuromeru said, sitting at the head of the table, Ami and Usagi at either side of him. "I like what I see. You did a great job choosing out their attire for tonight, Pierre."

"Thank you, sir. I'm pleased with what I see too. I think I won't have that much trouble with these too when we're talking about fashion, since they have a pretty good judgment on clothes."

Kuromeru was chatting with some other of his associates, while Usagi and Ami were quietly talking to Pierre.

"So, how does Kuromeru's house look like?"

"Why, it's huge! Three story mansion, more than twenty rooms."

"Wow. And when did he get these bodyguards?"

"Just a two days ago. He never needed bodyguards before."

"Why does he have them now?"

"Well, you girls heard of Kenichi Futaki's death, right?"

"Um, I think so," Usagi replied.

"Well, he got them right after that, so I guessed that he wanted more protection, since Futaki Industries ranked second in the country. Usagi, eat your salad."

"Pierre, I remember you saying something about seeing them workout. How good are they?" Ami questioned, stabbing at her food.

"Heero and Trowa both have marvelous bodies! And they look even better when they sweat! Oh my, thinking of it makes me feel so lightheaded. You'll see for yourself tomorrow. I'm sure you girls won't be disappointed," Pierre sighed dreamily. "And they're so fast."

"Fast?"

"Yes, they spar with each other and every time, it ends up as a draw. And every time someone asks Heero or Trowa to spar with them, it's either Heero or Trowa who win. What's more, the people who challenge them aren't what you would call pushovers," Pierre explained.

_So they're pretty tough._

"From what I've seen these past two days, they have not even left K-baby's side. They escort him to the bathroom and even then, one of them clears the restroom and then they go in, so nobody's even in there but the three of them."

"Hmm…"

"Ami, we have a problem," Usagi said softly.

"I know, what should we do?" Ami murmured.

"Isn't it obvious?" Usagi said, looking over her shoulder to where Kuromeru had gone to talk to more of his model 'friends.'

"What, you have an idea?" Ami said, leaning closer to her friend and saw the mischievous spark in her eyes. "What is it _now_?"

"We're just going to have to get to know them a little bit better, aren't we?"

_Oh, no. _

AN: And so it begins. This was _the_ longest and what I think the most _boring_ chapter to date. Headaches are _evil_. Don't eat a lot of chocolate when trying to write a chapter for a story. And if you didn't understand the part where I was describing their dresses, sorry. I'm not _that_ into clothes, so it took me a while to write down what I thought was a pretty good explanation of what I had in my mind. 

Let's see, oh yeah, Midnight Raven, sorry if my answer was a bit delayed, but of course you could use my poem. Thank you Kaiya (again) for helping me out, and I'd like to know what happened in the chat after I left. 

To all the reviewers: THANK YOU ALL! I'm sorry if some of you didn't get the couple you wanted, but I'll just say something. One of my best friends, a person I've known since I was like 4, wanted a Usagi/Heero one, and she was upset to find out that it was an Ami/Heero story. _Oh well._

And finally, to Spike Highwind. I am very sorry to say, but this will not be a Pierre/K-baby story. And anyway, Pierre's too pure—uh, let me rephrase that—he's too nice to get stuck with someone like Kuromeru. You have a very strange mind, and, as I've told you before, get help. But what am I to say something like that? I need help too. Just wait and see when I finish this story; I think people will be flaming me, but yet again: _oh well._

{I personally know S. Highwind by the way, if any of you people are wondering why I'm being so evil/rude to a reviewer. Sorry for such a long author's note too.}

__

Stress – the confusion created when one's mind overrides the body's basic desire to choke the living crap out of some butthead who desperately deserves it.


	5. CHAPTER 4: To Woo Who?

AN: Oh my, 2005...It's been two years since I've updated... If you're wondering what I've been up to during that period of time, I've been on a mental hiatus with school and everything...Yeah...Hmm...I don't know what people will say about this chapter, since it has been two years since I've actually written anything for this story. Oh yeah, I do _not_ know what in the world this site did to its edit manager, but I can't put in my own little scene breaks...Soo I just used lines...

**Disclaimer**: I don't OWN _anyone_. Well, actually anyone from SM or GW. (did you notice that it took me **4** chapters to write one of these things?)

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: To Woo—Who?**

The party had gone on until two in the morning. For Ami and Usagi, it had been a test of their tempers, due to the excessive amount of men trying to get to know them "just a little more," and the condescending remarks and scowls given by the disciples of Tara.

Mercifully, Kuromeru had granted the girls leave, thanks to the worried explanations from Pierre that they wouldn't be able to wake up that morning.

* * *

The room was dark, and everything was quiet. The alarm clock read 4:45. A car had just parked itself in front of the apartment building, and the sound of swift feet broke the silence. 

The door opened and a tall figure could be seen creeping inside the room.

"I'm so sorry you girls only got three hours of sleep, but, that's the way this business goes," Pierre whispered. "So, without further ado, RISE AND SHINE MY PRETTY LITTLE KITTIES!!"

With that, Pierre went to the girls' beds and pulled off the covers, pouring a bucket of ice water onto where Usagi was supposed to be. To his surprise, it was empty. He quickly went to Ami's bed, also to find that she was missing.

"Umm...Girls?" Pierre asked nervously, becoming aware of the strange silence.

"Pierre...you have disturbed our rest. And for that, you must now pay! Mwhahahaha!!" a hoarse voice said from behind him.

"W-what are you g-going t-to do to me?"

"You will be executed for such a crime!"

"HUH?!?! But I didn't _do_ anything!! I don't want to die!"

"Then you should have never been alive! Hahaha!"

Something struck Pierre's head, and his scream pierced through the building's quiet atmosphere.

* * *

While on his way to the gym, Kuromeru had passed by Pierre's car and knew that he was there to wake the girls up. He had decided to accompany them and, at the same time, check up on them. 

"Trowa, you can stop here. I want to see if my new little models are all right. They had a terrible night last night," Kuromeru directed.

"Yes, Sir," Trowa coldly replied and stopped the limousine behind the neon green convertible.

Inside, they heard a shrill, high-pitched scream, which Kuromeru recognized as Pierre's.

"Come with us, Mr. Kuromeru," Heero ordered, pulling his gun out. "Where is their room?"

"It's on the fifth floor. Room E51."

The three got on the elevator, Trowa and Heero on either side of their charge. When they reached the fifth floor, there were worried heads popping out of almost every door. The room wasn't hard to find, since Pierre's disturbingly high screaming was all they had to follow.

"Mr. Kuromeru, I suggest that you stay back. Trowa," Heero said, nodding at his partner as he kicked down the door.

The two young men entered the dark room, guns aimed and ready to fire. All their senses were focused on the spot where Pierre was, and only Trowa allowed only a millisecond of surprise to show on his face.

Kuromeru walked in, wondering why his bodyguards had suddenly stopped, and began laughing when he saw the situation.

Apparently, Pierre had been drenched in water and was being attacked with feathered pillows. And the two culprits: a howling Usagi and a giggling Ami, still in their pajamas.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kuromeru asked to the oblivious trio.

They looked up, surprised to see that their own boss was here.

"K-baby, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just thought I would escort you all to the gym, and when we heard you scream..."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Kuromeru, but, you see...It was all Ami's idea!" Usagi said, pointing her finger at Ami. "She forced me to do it. She even threatened to take away all my manga money! She said—"

"Excuse me? _I_ did it? Oh, Usagi, you've got it all wrong. _You_ were the one who wanted to do this to _dear_ Pierre," Ami giggled maliciously (or as mean sounding a person like Ami could get) as she took out an Inuyasha manga with one hand and a pair of scissors with the other.

"AHH!! Nonononononononnonono!! DON'T YOU **_DARE!!!_**" Usagi screamed, even louder than Pierre, and stumbled across the feather-littered room towards Ami.

"Oh my, Usagi. We're really going to have to work on your gracefulness," Pierre clucked.

Usagi grabbed her precious manga and started to hug it like it was a baby.

"Oh, my darling, you're all right. Don't worry, I won't let that mean old Ami hurt you...All right, I did it. It was my idea!" Usagi laughed, a camera suddenly appearing in her hands.

"Wait...What are you going to—"

She took a picture of the drenched, feather-covered Pierre.

"Usagi!! What was that for?!" Pierre cried.

"It's a term called _blackmail_," Usagi snickered evilly. "And you have to let me eat whatever I want if you don't want me to show it to the world."

"WHAT?! That's absolutely crazy! Usagi, you know, as your dietitian—"

"Blah, blah, blah...I'll have copies of this picture sent to _every_ one of your _friends_ by the end of the day, and—"

"No! All right, I agree, but _I_ will be the one who will be monitoring _how much_ of that junk you eat."

"Okay! It's a deal!"

"So...are all the negotiations finished?" Kuromeru asked patiently.

"Oh, I beg your pardon for keeping you waiting like this, Mr. Kuromeru. We'll just change and be out in a minute," Ami apologized.

"We'll be waiting outside," Kuromeru nodded as he left the room.

"Wait! I can't be seen looking like—"

A pair of jogging pants, a tank top, and a towel were thrown at Pierre.

"Well, there you go, Pierre. It seems like these two planned this whole thing out very carefully," Kuromeru smiled inwardly.

"And all just to blackmail me!" Pierre huffed as he went to find the nearest restroom.

_It seems so.

* * *

_

"The voice decoder?"

"Back safely in your bag."

"Good, we'll get the rest of what we need at the gym today."

"So,we _are_ going along with my plan?"

"Maybe."

* * *

The car ride with Pierre was full of nonstop, "I can't believe you's," and, "Please forgive me's." 

When they arrived, Kuromeru was waiting for them, along with his two ever-so-silent BG's. Ami came out with an exasperated look on her face, indicating that Pierre still hadn't forgiven Usagi.

"How was the car ride, Ami?" Kuromeru asked, noting his employee's irked countenance.

"Not something I'd like to go through again," Ami smiled halfheartedly as she stared at her two bickering friends.

"I'm SORRY!! How many times do I have to say so?!" 

"Until you give me that picture!"

"Never!"

"Then you can kiss my—"

"Well!! I have a pleasant little surprise for you two later," Kuromeru said, not wanting to cause a scene in front of the building.

"A surprise? Ooooohhh...What is it?" Usagi asked interested, stopping her apologies to Pierre.

"Oh, you'll see. Just meet me at the sparring room by 6:15, okay?"

"Yes, sir," both girls answered in unison.

"Excuse me, K-baby, but these two have a long and _HARD_ workout ahead of them, so we _must_ be leaving," Pierre grinned evilly.

Kuromeru laughed. "Just promise not to work them to death."

"Oh, don't worry, I **_won't_**."

Usagi faltered at his tone.

"Ami, don't let him! He's out to get me!! Please protect me!"

Again, Kuromeru laughed and whispered to her.

"Don't ask _her_ for protection, Usagi. You should ask someone with _more_ experience," he said, winking, then glanced at one of his bodyguards.

Usagi followed his eyes to the one who had caught her the night before, the taller one, then looked back at Kuromeru incredulously. Was he **_trying_** to set her up with one of his security dogs? Did he think she needed someone to protect her? Was he even doing it for _her_? Or for _his own_ sick little pleasure? Or...

_Or what? What else? What reason does he have to........Wait...This is my chance...If Kuromeru says it's okay for me to flirt with this guy, then...I can't pass up an opportunity like this!!!_

Ignoring the little voice of reason telling her that there was some sort of catch, some type of hidden intention, Usagi sidled herself towards her new target.

"You—you'll protect me from this monster, won't you?" Usagi fluttered her lashes, giving her famous pleading puppy eyes and her most innocent smile.

She looked up expectantly at—

_Oh.....DAMMIT!!! Which one **is** this guy?!?!_

Her smile froze. She didn't know his name...

* * *

AN: ....Sooo....yeah...This chapter was a filler chapter, and probably the next few chapters are going to be filler chapters just so I can get back in the habit of writing and I need to think about how I'm going to bring out my main plot...Tell me what you think and I hope I can write something that won't take me 2 more years to write!!! 


End file.
